Sample Stories
.. In your honest opinion, tell me about these short stories. I 'm planning to write a book and I want you to help me out with this. There won't be backstory on characters, all good stories will be added to the book. Demon hunter 999 Demons. As the two main gods fight, they where formed from the chaos. Some demons are chaotic, burning buildings, murders of humans, and most offensive jaywalking. However most demons just want peace and generally cause minor pranks. However, humans began hunting them, killing them indiscriminately from those who jaywalk to those that have never done a crime where hunted. After a human killed 999 demons, they turn into one. One girl named Faith has killed 998 demons, and on this mission she was sent with a man whom she loved- with 997 demons killed- to kill a group of demons. they burst into a small shack that the demons called home. The demons where Incumbi and succubi, contrary to popular belief our world, they simply wanted love and not souls. They had wings and horns, and where very attractive. Faith took out a knife and jumped on the Incubus, out of the corner of her eye she saw a little child holding a teddy bear looking with fear in his eyes. Then she noticed that the child had the traits of a demon.She hesitated and then the man came in. She looked at the demon that she almost killed. he was mouthing something along the lines of "Spare me" the other demon hunter was angry that Faith was not doing her job. "Kill that demon!" he shouted. For idiots who do not get that he hates demons for some plot related reason. He hates them. "But, he has a family, we can't take away his parents from him." He spat at the demon and grabbed Faith's arm and plunged the knife, the husband closed his eyes, but the one who ended up dead is the wife. She dived and managed to block the knife with her heart. Like all laws, the 999 demons thing is not very picky. Faith's hand was used to kill that demon, and the other's hand used her hand to kill the demon. so both of there body counts rose. "That was all you needed to do! Why were you taking so long!?" he said getting behind her to go and kill the father. "T-the boy, you killed and made a child motherless. and now you want to kill the father.?" Only the demon noticed the changes in Faith's body, any development in puberty increased, her tail-bone grow into a long black tail spiked that the end with a heart, at least a foot long.It twirled around the demon hunter's leg. The demon hunter then noticed Faith's new features and the developing wings behind her back. Ram's horns formed on the sides of her head. she was now a complete demon. Naturally, the male demon hunter said. "Faith, get up and look in the mirror." she sniffed and said. "No, You'll just kill this man." She said not noticing her changes. She stood up, her tail tripping the demon hunter of his butt. then she noticed everything that changed. " I- I am a demon?" she said. angered, the other hunter looked at the demon. "What do you do! You turned an innocent girl into a monster!" Angrily he began to get closer to the demon. the child began to cry which of course distracted the demon hunter. Faith took this opportunity to kick him in the chest. Unfortunately for the demon hunter, he was unprepared for the kick and it sent him flying. When he landed outside the shack he told himself that Faith was gone, and that these demons where to powerful. In other words, he ran away. All that was left in the shack was Faith, the boy, the father, and the dead Succubus. Faith was taking in all that had happened. She was now a demon, a people who from the day she could crawl was trained to fight, who everyone where she worked called them heartless monsters.The one she loved was about to kill a little boy's father right in front of him, and then kill the son. Then it dawnedon her that she was the worst of them, she had killed 999 demons, only the gods knew how many innoccent demon lives were lost. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Mrs., please don't cry. "The Demon said pulling out a hankerchief. "But, I just killed your wife." she sniffled. The little demon boy went close to Faith. she could see his demon featres clearly, White curled horns on the side of his head, small bat wings (which unlike Faith could not be used for flight) small fangs. and a longblack tail with a diamond shape on the end. "Mommy told me she might die, demon hunters came near here all the time." he began tearing up too. The Father thought for a few moments. "Mrs, there is a demon settlement that is not to far from here. I suppose that since you are now a demon, you may come with us to live there. This shack is meant as a decoy to keep demon hunters busy so they would never find the settlement, my family was chosen to be here, though this incident may shake them up." And so they went to the demon village. The male demon hnter reported all that had taken place at the shack. When his superiors learned of what happened to Faith, they where shocked and ordered an investigation. They looked into countless books but found nothing. They just said that Faith was under somekind of spell, making her think and appear like a demon, they also put a rather large bounty on her head so she could be studied. Thankfully, they never found her. If they did they would find the demon settlement where she now lived. The demon boy and father more or less abopted her as part of their family. He keep calling Big sis, which made Faith feel happier knowing she was forgiven. Then she met Lance, a demon warrior. his human features where his musceles, his demonic features where large wings, flashing red eyes and a smile. They fell in love and lived happily ever after Well, that was story number one! I might need some one to check the grammar (not my strong suit) anyway I hope you enjoy this little story, this page will be edited more with new stories. post in the comments about questions and I will try to answer them! Serpentking The Gods' Curse The gods grew attached to the demons, however they saw more and more of them killed each day in senseless slaughter. the gods then created a race of messengers known as angels. Men and women with wings that was differen for each one. They started what is knownn in our world as churches andbegan to preach what the gods told them too. Of course some people stop hating demons but many were still spiteful. After Faith was trasformed people began worring about the same happening to the demon hunters. Crime abounded in this dark time, no matter how hard they preached, not all people changed. At another meeting of the gods, they were having a huge discussion. It was decided to change those who participated in the murder into another race. The gods then argued if they should turn them into demons or something new and should their children be punished as an eternal curse for their genes. Finally it was decided and they enacted the change the next day. One young angel witnessed it happen to his friend and this is what happened. Nico was a young angel, he had small wings on his back that were still to weak to allow him to fly. he had a lot of friends that met at the border that the angel's church and the town that humans who abied there laws and accepted demons lived. He had a friend who was named Leo, a human whose parents still had some prejudces against demons. Leo still played with Nico and his demon friends but was still careful around them. Nico went outside his house (His parent's were very confident in the town gaurds to protect their son) At the same time a young demon boy named Mark, you might remeber him from the last story. Right now at ten years of age he and his new Big Sis Faith had gotten use to living in the demon settlement that was now protected by the angel clergy and by Apointed guards. His wings had grown a little bit more in the five years inbetween the two stories as did his horns. "Big Sis I'm going out." he said as he went out down the stairs. "Remember to come back before dinner!" Faith yelled out. She was getting ready for a date with Lance and didn't want to worry about Mark. Nico saw Mark in the town square and they went to get their third friend Sara. Sara belonged to the family that founded the settlement. Back in those days you were granted a last name as a title, her full name is Sara Pente. She was also a demon but she was a diffent kind from a succumbus; From the waist up she was an ordinary girl but from below she had the body of a snake, (demons are quite diverse aren't they) she was cold blooded as well so she was more energenic in the nice heat of the sun. She slithered to the door and went to find Nico. Leo had left his house and went over to where all of them met together. He and his family lived a little father into the wilderness then most of the families of the village. it took him a little longer to get to the meeting place then his friends, Nico had found an are that was within walking (or slithering) distance for most of them. Anyways Leo manged to get there with a panting breath, the area was a little park with a rather large tree in the middle. Leo made his way to the park, Sara had gotten there already and was coiling around the tree. Leo had always wondered if Sara was poisons, or if she just strangled her food. never the less he kept his distance. "Hey Leo!" Sara said. "Have you seen Nico?" "We're here," Nico said with Mark running behinded them. "So what do you want to play guys?" They decied on tag, now the gods' chose this moment to make the curse reality. A warm felling swept those humans who had any extreme prejudice to demons along with their children. They gained the ears and tail of land mammals from around the globe. They also gained advace sences of the animal, Because the gods didn't want to give a curse without one advantage,although they also got the animals insticts. for the sake of demonstration a human who got cursed and got dog traits would howl at a full moon. However at this time Leo's friends could only watch in shock as Leo tripped over his own tail and finshed going through the curse. Mark's mind flashed back to Faith's trasformation, he wondered if Leo became a demon as well. he looked at Leo more close and saw his lion-like tail and catlike ears, he never knew any kind of demon that looked like that, most demons a few demons had animal parts like the centaurs, harpies, and the dragonmen, but nothing like this. "Quick! Mark take Leo to the church. I'll go find his mom and dad." Nico said. latter at a town meeting Sara's parents, Nico's Father, and a female Town gaurd that was affected by the curse into a dog stood at the stage in the middle of the town hall. Nico, sat with Mark, Sara, Leo and Faith. "Are you Alright Leo?" Faith asked remembering her transformation. He nodded and the sound of a gavil silenced all. Nico's parent opened the book that all members of the Angel's church had, but this version was speical, this one was given to the angel's on the day of their creation it would allow them to ask the gods questions (Or melt their face off, wait that was something else) "Ok, the gods have given us a reason for doing this to you." Nico's father said calmly. "acorrding to this the cursed ones ethier had prejucied against demons, was a child of still living parents that followed the above,or demon hunters that lacked the 999 body count." Sara's mother looked at him. "Why do this? I mean all the god's did was change a few human's looks. And why include the children?" "Yeah," Spoke the gaurds women. "I mean my mother had some hatred of demons but why her daughter?" Nico's dad flipped through the book again. "It says here that they will have to deal with their new insticts. For example," He took out a baton and waved infront of the gaurds women's face. It was almost like she was hypnotized by it. Nico's dad flung it across the stage and she ran after it. In the audience there was the weirdest combination of laughter, shock, and fear. Leo was glad he wasn't part dog. the women returned with the stick in her . Nico's dad took and scrached her behind her new ears, waging her tail she didn't seem to notice any thing wrong. "Hold on here!" Said a man from the aduince "My little baby girl is going to act like a monkey?!" a few lound conversation sprang as Sara's father banged a gravil. "Hold it! We all have come along way as a town, and the gods dictated that to end prejudce among the races. this is the will of the gods. You'll have to get use to it." He then turned to Nico's father. "Tell us, did the gods give them ANY advatages?" "Ah yes! According to this, they gave them great athletic ability. They are now stronger and faster then they were as humans. a double-edged sword, if you will." "But that doesn't answer my question!" Ignoring him, most of the curse victims decided to try to use their new forms to their advantage. they named themselves beastmen, and the god's were satisfied. of corse the demon hunters went under ground, but that's a story for another day. well that wraps up this one. what wold you guys whant to see next? the creation of this world, a story about the god of death, or how elemental magic entered this world it's your call Creation As in all creation stories we start out with nothing but a Creator. His name is Creat, he created a three plains of reality, A place for the gods (and later good human souls)that looked like paradise to whoever saw it. the universe, vast and dark,with stars and mass of matter waiting to be form. and hell, a place of heat and rocks, Creat created a god for hell first. like Creat he appeares to us a mist formed into a human shape, he was darker and his eyes(?)were a light purple. as apposed to Creat, a white and golden eyed mass of mist. the new god took the name of Hades, he went to work make hell a little bearable, even building an amusment park for it's future citizens. Creat then saw the vast matter surrounding the stars. he Created three new beings to help form oceans, continets and atmospheres and manage them. They started out as mist as well, but took a new form to interact with the future mortal beings. the god of skies chose a wyren and was called Icarun. The god of the ground is called Terrien and took the form of a large turtle like being with a forest and mountain range of his back. the goddess of the ocean named, Hydrian, took the form of a large sea serpent, with scales every color of under the sun. They also made. The gods went to their jobs until all planets that could support life where made. "Creat," Hades said. "My underworld theme park is compleat, now who do you suppose is going to use it." Creat stared at him. "Y-you built an amusment park? H-how? never mind, I was going to create mortal life. Just wait a moment, the next parragraph will explain everything." Creat took parts of the planets that Icarun, Terrien Hydrain help formed Eviorments on, and had animals and setient beings, that would survive in there worlds. Some had random designs, others looked perfectly human, except for SOME oddity. "Well, that happened," Hades said. "Now how are they going to get here?" Creat replied in a sarcastic manner, "I going to create someone to deal with it of course! Now all I need is to find a perfect being for the job, needs to be uncaring and has a lot of free time," Hades gasped. "Oh dear you, don't tell me it's-" "A Teenager!" So Creat made a new god in human form, he wore a black sweat shirt and shorts. he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Okay, you made me," the boy said "are you gonna give me a name?" "That is a good question, any ideas?" Creat asked. They called all the gods together and had a meeting at the same time the new god went to work delevering souls to heaven or hell. On the mortal worlds centuries had past, and the gods couldn't agree on a name, so they decied to have a fighting tournament to see who would name him. their blood gave way to the birth of the demons and monsters such as dragons, giant spiders and others. And Hydrian got to name the new god, she named him Death, and he still works with his job and that was the end of it. Predictably humans feared these demon creatures leading to Death's first few centuries of work being very hard. He went up to Creat and said " These humans are such a pain, these demons are being senselessly killed! Do you know how hard my job is now?" With that the problems of the stories above - and below - happened. well I got this part done as well. hope you guys enjoyed it. The Forest of Masks The Beastmen where quick to adjust to their new abilities and insticts. However, a few beastmen felt extermly gulity of the misfortunes that they or their ansestor may have caused to demons. So they gathered and went on a pilgraige to the temple of Creat to prayer for forgivness. They arrived at Karmen Forest and set up a camp. a young beastgirl with silver hair and golden eyes wandered about the camp. a few apporched this young girl and asked where her parents where. She replied That they were near by, and asked where they way they were going. When Told the awnser, She laughed. but it no longer sounded like a child's laugh. Bright light surrounded her, it was clear to them that this was no ordinary child. "I am a very young goddes, only five years at the most. My father Creat calls me Shizen, I governed over the animals. My father sent me to give you a message." they all listen intently to the young goddess, anyone who would ingore her was either outright arrogent or foolish. "My father has heard of your journey. he is delight that it has all worked out, he had decided to give you who feel guilty a gift." Wild Chatter broke out amoung them. The girl made a mask appear, shapped like a white wolf's head. "This a gift from Creat, it will allow you to trasnform into whatever animal has been mixed with you, as a reward for your greivance." They stood silent. "But... there's only one?" one man asked. The goddess seemed to giggle a-bit and replied. "This forest is sacred, any peice of wood carved into the shape of this peticular forest will be enchanted in the same that this mask is." They seemed satisfed with that anwser, and took the mask and did as she told them. The forest inhabitands seemed happy with thier new abilities, and always wore those mask, thus giving the forest it's name, The Forest of Masks. The Necklace of Servitude Death's P.O.V. In every world, there are the poor guys and the rich guys, and this has not changed since the very beging of the world. Of course, there where generous rich people that gave to the poor, but there was one man in peticular that I noticed. He didn't give anything, horading money, flaunting that he has it, and using it only for himself and his teenaged daughter, a beastwoman from her mother's sins. I had an idea, a test really, and deicided to bring in Shizen, my little sister. She looked like a ten year old now, apparently as nature ages and reaches it's prime, so will she but as Creat told me. "Death is ageless, and so you will never age." That seemed stupid to me, but that's another thing intierly. Anyways, my plan was for us to disguise ourselves as orphans and give him one final chance. So we went down and wandered around town, we both looked like beggars, my sister went the extra mile and made herself look blind. Some people even gave us coins, but the man didn't. We went up to him. and said in the most heartbreaking tone. "Please sir, it's been to long since we've eaten, could you spare some coins?" He Scoffed at us, calling us common street rabble. "If you want money, go work. It is not my conseren." he then left us and went up the road to his house. "How sad," Shizen said. "To think of all the people he could help with his money. "Tch, this guys just a jerk." I said. "What now?" "Now? Well, he owes a great dept to people, I say that he should serve 100 years of service for every 100 gold bullion he owns." My sister looked at me strangly. "But that would take him two thousand years to do, and even if you gave him a longer lease on life, he won't do just work for anyone." A devilish grin appeared on my face. "Oh don't worry about that, leave everything to me." Going back into heaven, I went and created the most beautifull neacklace the world have ever seen. It was made of the purest gold, the most colorful of gems circling the center, and of course, a great curse. Who ever wore this amulet would have to follow any order given by anyone until the a thousand years were up, it could never be taken off until the term is finished either. Seeing my work finished, I headed down to the rich man's house. The sun was setting, the colors flooded through stained glass windows. The floor was awash in gold, silver and red. The man was walking through the main hall of his mansion, enjoying the art that hung on his walls. I snuck up from behind, and when he seemed to be the most relaxed. I leavitaed, tenekickly grabbed him and said. "Death calls you!" Turning him toward me. He was gasping for breath, his eyes clinched in fear. "Listen you little cheapskate, I've been watching you for quite sometime. Do you have any idea why?" His eyes were buldging. "T-t-t-to reap my soul?" I gave my best evil laugh, letting it echo through the mansion. "Oh no no no. You see, you owe the world quite alot of money, and I have a way for you to help." Suddenly, the sound of foots stepts interupted my plans. The man's daughter gasped when she saw the scene. Her hair was blonde, cut short, her eyes were pure blue, and she had quite some...Talent. "W-what is this!?" "Oh nothing, just talking about him repaying his dept to the world." I causualy said. "Dept? But my father has more money than anyone in the world." "Ah, but you see, I don't think money is going to fit into my plan. he will need to work for twothousand years for anyone who so much as says anything to him." She took it in, her eyes showed her thought prossess. She seemed to make her decidtion. "Can I...Take his place?" Her father began failing his arms. "No no no no! I'll take the punishment, just leave her out of it!" Ignoring him, I decided to take her up for it, after dropping her father on the floor "You sure you want to do this?" I said taking out the necklace. "It's two thousand years, when it comes time for the curse on this wears off you'll end up in a time not your own. And of course your father, he will have to meet me again. Are you sure you want to do this?" Her father kept saying no, but she looked at him and said. "Dad, please, I can't bear the thought of you as a servant. You achomplished so much to get this wealth, all I ever do is walk, shop and sleep, I-I haven't done anything worth while in my life, Please, let me help you." He stood silently there, thinking. "Thank you, your mother would be so proud." She turned to me. "Okay, I'm ready." I floated overand placed it on her neck. Her eyes became dull, her arms slack, all she could do was breathe. "W-what happened to her?" The man asked. "I've made her the perfect servant, all she can do is follow orders, any order. Now, my work is done here, have a nice day." I went up back to heaven at that moment. From word of mouth I heard that soon afterwards he sent his daughter to a church to keep her safe, a church run by some kid named Nico's parents, and for awhile I thought the necklace was just going to be a curiosty to mortals. At least until I heard of the events in Ivore. Vetrans of the War of the Gods The dragon Paranous stood over the cliff, gazing down into a mist covered valley. Time had no meaning to him, though the fog my go away, it always returned. Just like memories. His eyes clinched trying to push it away, the war always caught up to him, the most scarring was Diilvahlok, his brother, after Visdoth's poison did it's work, Diikvahlok's flesh melting from his very bones... "Paranous?" a voice behind him asked. Turning his neck to the large cave behind him he saw his young charge, Unazom. A demon made from his own fallen blood, she had the same red wings as him, two horns pointed upward from her forehead, she was only seven years old. "Unazom, why are you awake so early?" she rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "I heard you walking out of the cave, you are not very quiet father." "Yes, well..." A roar ripped through the valley, Unazom's face was lit up with fear. "Paranous, father, w-what was that?" "Get back inside now." Paranous looked up, seeing a large black shape coming from the sky. "F-father," "Get inside, now!" Paranous roared. Unazom's race was a pale white was she ran back, nearly tripping on her own tail. The shape began to become more clear as it desended, it was another dragon. "Hello Brother," it replied in a voice deeper then the underword of Hades. "Diivahlok..." Paranous said staring at his brother. He had not seen him eversince the war had ended, and he did not look well. Half of his flesh was missing, his bare, black bones coming out like a sick parody of a human skeleton. the other half was slowly coroding away. "What is the matter, you act as if you are surprise to see me, brother." he said this in a voice were you couldn't tell his mood, he seemed calm, yet it had an acid tone, as if he hated saying the words. "I thought that you have guarded the gates to the mortal's afterworld, it is unnatural for me to assume you would leave your post." "I am allowed to leave should I want to see the mortal's progress after the war," Diivahlok replied. "I came to see your plan to help the mortals, Visdoth has his little daughter killing other mortals, Lustrianis is giving mortals the gift of the Clever Craft. What in Our Father's name are you doing?" Paranous shifted his wings nervously. "I stand here for guidance, I shall help any mortal who ask." Laughter as sharp as daggers echoed thru the mountain. "So, the fierce Paranous, who sundered Lustrianis's legs, amd fought with the feroityy of a hundred dragons, is now a calm, careful monk." The laughter stopped almost as soon as it came. "w-what are you doing to help?" Paranous asked. At this, Diivanlok gazed past him. "Your little child over there, do you know what happened to her actual paremts?" there was a pause. " The Ivorian mortals burned her home, her parents taken while she was just an egg. They would have taken it as well, if you had not been there." "How did you-" " the dead do not keep secrets, I hear everything they say as they past into their fate." he looked at his brother, long and hard. "Do you think those mortals cared they that have taken families apart, killed innocent, destoryed the lives of potentionaly millions." Diivahlok stared to the sky. "What do I do, you ask? I make sure that those who go to Hades stay ''there, that they suffer for their crimes. That is my job, and I would say I have done it quite well." Paranous looked at his brother. "What has happened to us? You used to argue that those in Hades should atone for thier actions and then rejoin the rest." Diivahlok stared over the vally. "the war, Brother. Everything that happened in the last 2000 years has been due to the war." Diivanlok began to move towards the ledge. "I believe I have spent my time, see you soon my brother." He took off, and the mountain side became quiet once more. Unazom came out. "Who was that, Father?" "A veteran, my dear, now please. let us go back to sleep." The Shadow Crystal Umbra always had a strange talent for Shadowmancy, Even just days after she was born they young Succubus made the shadows dance around the nursery. Her Mother taught her to hone her talent over the years, Umbra managed to make physical walls from the Shadows, Move through her rather large house by going into shadows, She even managed to make shadowy copies of her mother and herself. She took after her father, short blonde hair, red eyes, and a rather pale complexion (though that came more from living in the castle and never going outside.) Her wings and horns were rather small though, her wings couldn't even make her fly. Her Father was a noble, and gave her everything she ever wanted, but her mother spent more time with her, teaching her to master her powers. Umbra loved her mother, she was the closest thing she had for a friend. Her father was... distant from her, it was as if she didn't even exist. Umbra just shrugged it off, thinking that it was normal. She spent her time reading whatever scrolls she could her hands on, and an occasional stroll around the castle. Then, one day she overheard her parents talking in the basement, arguing about somethting. "You can't be serious! Lord Balar would never allow this!" A growl escaped from her father. "If it works-''when ''it works, humans will die, and we would control the world!" "But She's your own Daughter!" "Enough! We begin tomorrow, no interruptions!" Umbra quickly ran back to her room. ''Who is Balar? What are they going to do? ''She tried to calm herself. Everything would be alright; it had stayed the same for fithteen years, It wouldn't change for a long time. ---- Later, She heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Her Mother opened the door, painting. She was bleeding from her lips and stomach. "Mother?!" "No time, hurry follow me." She obeyed, her mother led her down stairs, and led her into a large, circular room. "Mother, what's going on?" "Your father, he's... going to kill you... He wants to use your power for some sort of ritual to kill the humans." Umbra had never seen a human before, but she knew that they were beings who hunted her father and mother before they learned Shadowmancy and building their mansion. Her mother told her that they were misguided, that they could be kind and nice. She even said she was one before the war of the gods. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to send you away." "Mother?" The Spell was cast without her knowledge. A dark crystal began to overtake her body, encasing her. "This will protect you, for however long it takes." It had reached Umbra's knees. "You do not know him, but Lord Balar told me that one day, a worthy champion would free you. When he does, tell him to take you to Sacello." The Crystal had already sealed her up to her arms, and was rapidly going to her neck. "Stay strong, I love you." Umbra was about to respond, but found her head going numb. Slowly, she closed her eyes as the crystal over took her head. Using a very powerful spell, Her mother moved the glittering prison as far away as she could. She knew that her husband would be enraged by this, but she could only hope that her daughter would be safe. The door was forced open and the man himself came in. His sword was drawn, and she knew what would happen next. ---- Mark brought Faith to the Shadow Crystal, It glowed faintly in the sun, but was covered in the darkness of the forest. "It's been here for three hundred years, and no one's figured out what it is." He said. Faith examined it closely. "Well, it looks interesting, but I don't think I can put it in my book." "Why?" "Well, like you said, no one knows anything about it, I can't make a story out of something I don't know about." "What about the girl trapped in there, can't ya make a story out of her?" "I could, but I would rather my book have actually facts instead of something I made up ." Mark felt a bit dissapointed. "Come on Mark, I've got to get dinner ready before the sun sets." As they left, Mark took one last look, something about the girl was... Calling to him. ''Not yet little one A voice said in his head. Mark looked around , but shrugged it off as he followed his sister back home. The Dire Wolves Balar, Lord of hidden. It is he that controls the darkness, he that gives luck to the thieves, and he that remains so hidden that few mortals know of him. Those that do know of him are the ones that are clever enough to seek him out, and he gives great rewards to those who can. The God of Shadows has an influence on this world, but it is one that is softly felt. One tale of his influence is of strange wolves that some see in the forests, large, slim hounds with fur as dark as a starless night. None know what they do, some say they are the guardians of Balar's Shrines. This is seemingly true, as they seem to only attack when people wander too far into their territory. They do not seem to be feral however, their eyes imply a sort of intelligence, and have been know to guide lost travelers and attack bandits. These strange wolves are called dire wolves, how they got the etymology is unknown, it is assumed that they are called dire because of the fear they invoke. Much like their master, they are know to be very powerful, even the strongest of armor has been known to tear before their claws and teeth. How did these beings come to be? Only one obscure tale gives an explanation. It was said that early humans have built a great shrine to Balar deep within Shadewood forest, those who had the qualities that Balar favors came every new moon and give offerings. On this day, at least fourteen had come to give their respects to the shrine. However, in those days the Queen of Decay, Bosia, trying to get the attention of Death, sent her agents of rotting corpses to find humans to kill, so that she may summon him for his duties. Reanimated corpses, lacking in intellegence, attacked the shrine. The worshipers fought back with whatever they had, but the shear numbers of the horde quickly outmatched all of them. Bosia appeared in her human form, a young girl, and waited near the fresh corpses for her beloved, but instead appeared the unknown form of Balar. To say that Balar was furious would be a massive understatment. "Get your pets away from my people!" Bosia, frighted that an elder god like Balar quickly complied. Balar was still fuming. "I will continue to allow those abominations to wander around MY forest, however, if i ever see something like this happen within my shrines..." He let the threat hang in the air, her imagination filling the blank. The Goddess quickly dissapated, while Balar bemoaned the fate of his followers. He took their blood and shadows and crafted the likness of a wolf, and from those the Dire wolves were born. he sent them out, to guard other shrines and to populate the world. And to this day, the horde is still wary of the shrines and the wolves keep getting bolder. The Great Mothers An:My Good friend Drones Foul has asked me to added mermaids to my world, and after some thinking (and adding a race for it on Races of Manvadrasia) I hope this will do for him. I decided to fuse them with Selkie, a creature for irish folklore. Rachel woke up on a certain on a beach with a major headache, trying to remember what exactly happened. She remembered she was on a boat with her close friend, Anna, sailing for saftey against the Blood Rain that was happening at home. Then a storm came and... It must have unkocked her overboard. She struggled to get up, Her legs would move, and when she lifted her head and discovered why, she gasped in horror. At her waist, her dark brown skin turned grey. Her legs had fused into one, and where her feat where supposed to be were to large flippers. "By the gods!" She shreiked. She gazed in a sort of amazed horror as she moved her new flippers, confirming to her that this was very bit as real as the day before. "This isn't...It can't be..." She started hyperventalating, but then she noticed another sound, snoring. She rolled over and flopped as best she could to the location the sound was coming from. Anna was the one snoring, her blonde curley hair was being used by her as a pillow in the sand. Rachel was relived, until she noticed that whatever had happened to her had happened to Anna. Her tan skin merged with her new seal tail, but Anna seemed not to notice. "Anna, wake up! C'mon!" "Rachel... be quiet...I'm trying to sleep." Rachel just shook harder. "Alright, I'm up! I'm up!" Anna then relpayed Rachel's experience with her new body, right down to the screaming. "R-Rachel, what do we do now?" Anna asked. "I don't know, Look for anymore survivors?" They agreed on that and started to flop around the beach. Their new bodies weren't exactly land worthy, but eventually they got the hang of moving around with it. When they met up again, they exchanged that they they were the only ones on the island. "This is terrible! We're alone here, no food, and we aren't even human anymore!" Anna said. Rachel had no idea to respond, luckily someone else did. "It's not terrible," They Turned to the direction of the ocean, and saw a woman smiling at them. She had long flowing hair, Green eyes, and a half happy half mischevious smile. "There's plenty of food in the ocean if your hungrey." Both girls shreiked, Anna pushing Rachel behind her. "Calm down, I know this is strange to you two, but It's for the best I promise." "Who are you?" Rachel asked. "You mortals know me as Hydrain, Goddess of the Sea." "a-a goddess?" Anna Stammered. "Yes, I gave you your new forms, it's a blessing that allowed you to survive that terrible storm." She Shrugged. "If I wasn't a god i couldn't do that now could I?" "N-no ma'am!" Anna Blurted out, attempting to bow as best she could, Rachel followed suit. Hydrain smiled. "Oh, you two are so cute! Listen, I know you two have a certain... affection for each other." The Girls both blushed and began trying to explain themselves. Hydrain held up her hand. "It's okay, no need to explain. You wanted to be togethor, but there are socitial rules and conventions that say you can't." Rachel nodded. Remebering arguing with her parents about her friend Anna. They said that She was heir to a noble house and that she shouldn't "associate" with a commoner. She tried the whole "Following your heart" argument, but that didn't work. "Rachel and I still do... or at least I do." Anna muttered. Hydrain nodded. "Yes, I understand. Your new forms are for you to represnt my domian and all inside it, but as you two are mortal, you both will die eventually. I want my own people, but I wanted them to stand out and thats were you two come in." Her expression turned serious. "I will give you this island for you two to spend the rest of your lives. In return, I want you two to make a new race." After a breif moment of silence Anna chimmed in. "Uh, not to be rude, but one of us needs to be a boy to reproduce, right?" "I'll help you work around that." Hydrain chuckled. "Look at it this way, you two get to be with eachother, I get my people, and we all end up worshiped for eternity! It's a great deal." After a breif look at each others eyes, the girls agreed. Hydrain nodded and disappeared in a flash, leaving the two girls alone. "So, now what?" Rachel asked. "Well, Hydrain said there was food in the ocean, so I guess I'm off for a swim!" She flopped over to the waves. Rachel Smilied and followed her, maybe this wouldn't be so bad?" 500 years later. Coming up for breath, Mathis sighed. it seemed that he was never going to get that oyster out of that rock. "Did you get it this time brother?" "No, Sasha I didn't." Mathis replied. "It's like it's apart of the sea bed or something!" his little sister giggled. "Maybe you should ask the elders!" "Over this? only something important would get the attention of the elders" Sasha turned her head. "Is that important?" Mathis followed her gaze until he saw what she was looking at. It was some sort of tall thing, with large fins on the top, and was bigger than any whale. Mathis was shocked. "Yep! definitly important! We need to move!" His sister followed his intructions, diving into the water and swiming back to the island. ---- Captain Veldrift had found land, and was preparing a small boarding party for an expedition. The Irs Isles were said to be unreachable, but soon enough he would prove them all wrong. The ashlander smiled at the thought of it, the first Candonian Captain on the isles. His name would sure go down in history for this! The row boat was lowered into the water, the captain, and a two crew members where went and tried to reach the island. The water was surprisingly calm, and the land was geting clearer and clearer. His compainons did the rowing of course, he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. Then They saw the beach and where very surpirsed to find Rachel's and Anna's decendants, at least a thousand, on the beach. The seal people looked at them with curiosity, and the crew members shared the feeling. They landed and the captain set out to greet them. The Elder moved towards them. "I am Elder Lydia of the Selkin." She said extending her hand, Which Veldrift quickly took. This became a turning point in the Selkin's history. They now had the rest of the world to interact with. Kindred Spirits M: When Xien was young, warring tribes fought over land and resources. I was born amoung the Xiè pō dé as a beastkin, with a lamb's tail and ears. F: I was Born amoung the Yěrén, as a bestkin with a wolf's ears and tail. M: Our Tribes were long at war with one another, I fought as an archer on the fields of war. F: My tribe laughed at the idea of weapons, we fought with claw and fang. M: We were skilled in the art of war, but our numbers were few. F: We won battles through sheer population. M: I met Feng at Point Rekui F: The Battle was a slaughter, both sides destroyed the other. M: I was heavily injured, But Feng found me, F: I thought she was one of us, I took Makoto back to my village. M: They healed me, and Feng watched over me. F: We spoke to eachother often, M: And very soon found that we were F: In love with the other. M: We were wed a mere three years later, although I had told Feng I was of Xiè F: I refused to let that tear us apart. Clan or kin is meaningless to emotion. M: His people say it differently when they were informed. By who? We do not know, but I was taken to thier courts. F: In pled for her saftey, but it was to no avail. They called her a spy, although we were at peace with her people at the time, M: They slit my throat, and left my body for the beasts. F: Inraged I fought my tribe, I took down a good number befor ethey finished me. M: Death took pity on us. F: The host of gods reformed us as one of there own.\ M: I was now as you see me, wearing the black mask F: I am now as you see me, A large black wolf M: Now we are the Kindred of Xien. F: We are Xein's sorrow M: It's Hope F: It's rage M: It's forgiveness F: We are the Spirit of Xien M: And we will be together F: For all time. The Blood Moon Category:Serpentking